The Beginning
by Lane5Loser02
Summary: It's the beginning of something new for a couple of the Ducks and know one is quite sure where it is going end.


The beginning  
  
Disclaimer: As you all know, I do not own any of these characters. They belong to whoever made the movies, The Mighty Ducks and Disney Category: The Mighty Ducks Summary:  
  
Chapter One: His deep breaths could be seen as he jogged along the sidewalk on a chilly late fall day. Following the lights, he starred into the darkness of the morning as he neared the hockey rink. As he neared the ice rink he noticed the side door slighty open, concerned he changed his direction towards the little light coming from the door. Quietly he opened the door and peered into the opening as he attempted to calm his racing heat. Starring into the dim and chilled atmosphere of the arena he saw something that made him smile, a fellow duck practicing. Though it wasn't just any duck, it was different kind of duck, it was one of the female ducks, Julie. Skating in all of her large goalie pads, she was sprinting across the rink, touching the goal posts and turning around. Walking inside he slowly closed the door and watched as her as she skated in her own little world. Standing there, out of view, he suddenly wanted to go and join her on the ice. He found himself torn in what he should do, either go join her on the ice or go back to running. It was as if his heart was telling him to go join her, but his mind was against it, telling him that this could change things. As he podered what he would do, Julie suddenly stopped skating and began to take off her helmet and he quickly he hide himself out of sight.  
  
Pulling her helmet off, she whipped her brow on her sleeve of her jersey and reached for the water bottle on the net. Tossing the bottle back onto the top of the net, she slowly allowed herself to fall onto the ice. After adjusting the pads on her legs, she reached er hands down to her feet and began to stretch out the sore muscles. After loosening her sucles out, she took her normal place in front of the net. Gliding back and forth, she took the motions of her nickname, the cat, and imagined a player attempting to score.  
  
A smile spreaded across his face as he watched her practice. Standing there he realized that this was his chance. Picking up a puck, he tossed it over her head and onto the ice in front of her. Her cat-like reactions were visible once again as she quickly turned around, facing him.  
  
"Just thought you might want a puck to practice with." he said with a shy smile as he saw her confusion and anger turn into surprised and a smile.  
  
"How considerate of you Adam, though it just makes me want to ask you another favor." she replied as she skated over to him.  
  
"Ask away, you know I would do anything for you." he told with a cocky grin and a newly boasted self-confidence.  
  
"Oh, how smooth there mister Banks," she joked as she paused, "But since you would do anything for me, I need to re-think my request."  
  
"Just don't take all morning to decide." he answered as she pretended to think.  
  
"Well, under your request of not taking all morning and it being to early, I'm wondering if you would like to make my practicing a little bit more realistic."  
  
"And how would you like me to do that?" he teased back, acting as if he didn't know.  
  
"Trying to make this hard Banks, cause I can just keep on practicing by myself." she told him as he began to frustrate her. Noticing her frustration, he began to answer,  
  
"Fine Cat Lady, you win..." pausing as he starred at her, "only under one condition though."  
  
"Yeah?" she asked while mentally wondering why she was allowing herself to share her secret with him.  
  
"Let me take you out to breakfast after." he replied quietly as he almost starred down at her.  
  
"Only if you don't tell anyone about it..." she began.  
  
"Oh, sure." Adam interupted as he thought that she didn't want anyone to know that they were hanging out together.  
  
"Cause I rather just share this with you. You know, don't want this little secert to be shared with the whole team, the whole practicing part...I mean I don't care about the breakfast," she rambled, trying not to sound stupid, "You know?"  
  
"Yeah, I get ya. I mean, I can go back to running if you want, pretend like I didn't know you were here." he tried to reasure her.  
  
"No. I mean, I don't mind having you here...might as well me cold and get to practice, than just be cold and be running. It's better than pretending that someone is trying to score, plus, now I'm getting breakfast out of it." she smiled as she tried to make him understand.  
  
"Of course, it's not every morning I find someone who has sneaked into the ice rink, let's me practice with them and then even lets me take them to breakfast." he joked as he began to play with the puck.  
  
"And you still haven't" she paused as he jerked his head up, "I didn't actually sneak into the ice rink, the janitor just happens to leaves the back door unlocked the mornings I wish to practice."  
  
"How lucky," he laughed as the two of them smiled at each other for a second, "But we better not push your luck."  
  
"Your right...plus I can already tell that I'm going to be real hunger this morning, so we might want to beat the early morning rush at the restuarants." she replied as she skated back to the front of the net.  
  
"Defintely, plus I woudn't want you to starve or have to wait in line. You know, since you are so patient." he smiled as he began to skate to the center of the rink with the puck.  
  
"Exactly. So take your best shot, Cake-eater." she replied as she saw him get upset from saying Cake-eater.  
  
"I hate that nickname!" he shouted at her.  
  
"I know, that's why I said it!" she yelled back at him as he began to approach her with the puck and a new beginning had begun. 


End file.
